


Der Beobachter

by himilzungal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himilzungal/pseuds/himilzungal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius beobachtet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Beobachter

**Author's Note:**

> Alte neue Rechtschreibung (also nach der Fassung vor 2006).
> 
> Für die erste Runde von fanfic25 gedacht gewesen.  
> Nicht beta-gelesen, also bin ich verantwortlich für alle Fehler.

Es wusste keiner. Die meisten hätten es ihm wahrscheinlich auch nicht zugetraut. Gewöhnlich war er laut, offen, Aufmerksamkeit heischend.

Aber er konnte auch anders, konnte still und leise sein und aus der Ferne beobachten.

Er schob es auf seine Familie. Alle Blacks waren Slytherins.

Diese Seite in ihm brachte auch nur ein Slytherin hervor. Sna...Snivellus.

Der schmächtige, dunkelhaarige Junge allein, eingeschüchtert am Bahnsteig. Im dritten Jahr mit Tränen in den Augen am Boden liegend, aber das Kinn bockig vorgestreckt. Mit Fünfzehn Augen immer auf ihm. Immer auf James.

Sirius Black konnte beobachten. Und er konnte die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen.


End file.
